Dance with me?
by Nikky-Jay
Summary: A small story between two lovers...


**NOTES: **This is my first one, yeah I know it's kinda pointless and fluffy but I just wanna know what people think, please rate and review.

DISCLAIMER: All the character belong to J.K Rowling and the song lyrics belong to Anthony Callea (song is called my all, it's really good) I do not intend any breach of copyright, I have no ownership of characters or lyrics

Draco lied face down across Harry's chest, holding his gaze, each boy melting in the eyes of the other, both revelling in the heat of the body pressed against them, unsure where they finished and the other began. They just lied there in a complete bliss, all the anger from previous events gone. All Draco could think of was how happy he was here against his boyfriend. _Boyfriend _he thought, _He's my boyfriend. Mine._ He smiled idiotically and half giggled."What?" Harry broke Draco out of his thoughts, he rose slightly higher and brushed his lips ever so slightly against the brunette's and said, "Nothing, just you, and me, us." He felt his brunette smile into a long drawn out kiss.

They lay there for a while, enjoying each other's company, the completeness, the bliss, until Draco stood. The brunette sat up as he did this, questioning him. Draco dropped to his knees gracefully looked Harry in the yes and said "Dance with me?" He smiled and placed his forehead against the brunettes. It hung in the air for a while before Harry caught on. "What? Draco no I-I…"

"Please? It would mean a lot."

"I can't dance and…"

"Let me lead."

"There's no…"

"I'll hum or sing or whatever just dance with me Harry, just you and me. Us." He said as he gently tugged on Harry's wrists, who eventually stood up. Draco pulled him close, "Put your feet on mine." When he had Harry safely on his feet he began to sing a slow tune. They glided around the open space of the eighth year common room so easily, a place for the adult students, after their 7th year was interrupted; a place where they weren't separated by house.

Harry closed his eyes and nuzzled softly into Draco's neck who was still singing softly, he just took in the beauty of this moment. They glided around swiftly, softly, and so smoothly Harry didn't even feel like he was dancing. He was flying. And that song, that _song_ it spoke to Harry. Suddenly he got off the blonde's feet and just stared into his eyes, Draco stopped humming and looked at Harry. "Don't stop."

"Don't stop what? You're the one who got off my feet." Draco was thoroughly confused.

Harry leaned in, gave him a soft kiss and smiled, "That song, keep singing it, it sounds so familiar."

"I didn't think you'd have ever heard it."

"Just sing, from the beginning." He rolled his emerald eyes and pulled away from Draco so he could watch him. Draco began so sing again, smiling as he looked at Harry.

"_Every day I wonder why, why you stepped into my life, instead,_

_I love that we don't have to try; I know that our love won't die, no way,_

_Who would've known? Wish I was told that love could feel this way, _

_You took my life into your hands, gave my heart a second chance, again."_

Then suddenly, caught up in that beautiful voice he remembered the song, and started to sing with Draco. His eyes widened in surprise at the beautiful voice that slipped from between his lover's lips and both of their smiles grew impossibly wider and more loving.

_"Never thought my mind would ever understand, _

_That your meaning of forever, it never ends._

_I wanna give my all to you; you've given my new life,_

_I'm giving all myself to you; please take all that's mine, _

_Your eyes tell me so much of you, _

_I know a heart can't lie, _

_No words I speak will ever meet the feeling that's inside, _

_My all, my all." _Draco couldn't take it anymore, he leaned in and kissed Harry before they finished the song together. Never wanting this moment to end Draco pulled the brunette tight against his chest and kissed him, long and soft. Harry moved his head, deepening the kiss, enjoying the taste of coffee and honey that was on Draco's tongue; the taste that was distinctly Draco. Gasping for air they broke the kissed and Harry once again tucked his head into the curve of the other boy's neck. He felt like a child but neither boy cared, it was something Draco secretly adored.

"Harry..." He breathed.

"Hmm?"

"I love you." He stopped breathing realizing this is the first time he had ever said that. To anyone, his pulse quickened as he waited for a reply. Harry, of course felt the pulse beneath the skin of Draco's neck quicken and he knew the other boy means it. He smiled against the skin, kissing it softly, the blonde seemed to relax and he pulled away, looking up into those grey eyes. The eyes that reminded him of a beautiful storm and he saw the depth of love and whispered, "Draco… I-I…"

Draco's eyes began to sting with tears and he looked away, feeling so guilty that the blonde misunderstood, Harry pulled the perfectly chiselled face that was now in an emotionless mask back towards his. "You don't love me back do you?"

"Draco, I don't think love is a strong enough word for how I feel about you. But it's the closest I'll ever get to describing it I guess." He saw the emotion flow back to Draco's face he saw the love again and leaned in to kiss him. "I love you Draco, you are my life, my everything, and of course I love you."

He pulled Draco to the floor and both boys were completely happy and comfortable to fall asleep in each other's arms, not caring anyone could see them, lips still so close.


End file.
